


Warm My Heart

by sabbathgoat



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, set in the 80s, tommy is calm for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabbathgoat/pseuds/sabbathgoat
Summary: Request:Tommy and Mick lay together by the fire, admitting their love for one another.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Mick Mars
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Warm My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the shortest damn fic I've ever written!

**1989**

  
Winter in Los Angeles may not be one spent in snow or frost, but it still chilled in the evening just enough to wish for a warm blanket to curl up in. Or a thick jacket when going out. At night under the moon the cold wind grew irritatingly spiteful, set out to nip at the fingers and toes of anyone daring enough to venture outside. 

Mick didn't really think he needed his toes that much, despite Tommy always wanting to suck on them, but he _did_ need his fingers. So tonight, when the temperature hovered just above 45 degrees and the outdoors felt like needles on his warm blood, he took the opportunity to hide inside with gratefulness.

He lay flat on the couch with just the fireplace to light the room, and a blanket bunched at his side. The moon outside could taunt him all she wanted; the windows and doors were locked tight, keeping her cold wind far away. It was silent, it was warm, it was safe. 

It was _perfect_. 

Or at least, Mick thought it had been perfect. He didn't realize how far from it it actually was, until Tommy finally sauntered in on silent socked footsteps. He invited himself to crawl on the couch and lay overtop Mick, because he knew that invitation was always open anyways. He laid his heavy body over Mick's in the position they knew wouldn't hurt, and Mick held him close. 

_**Now** it was perfect. _

"Are you wearing my sweater?" Mick mumbled against a dark mane of hair. 

_"Maybe,"_ Tommy smirked, then nuzzled close against Mick's neck. "It's just so _soft_ , like you..."

Mick grinned, and stroked his lover's back with slow ease. The drummer rarely wore plain black now a days, but when he stole Mick's shirts as he did tonight, usually much too small on his frame, it was a sight to behold and never forget. It was only times like this when Tommy would play dead with him, simply doing nothing other than breathing in the moment of bliss they each shared.

Mick wished the minutes ticking by would never end.

 _"I love you,"_ Tommy quietly whispered into Mick's hair. It was just a soft breath in the warm air, but Mick caught it tight and held it close. 

" _I love you more,"_ Mick replied. He couldn't tame the wild grin suddenly spread on his face, and it only grew bigger when Tommy sat up briefly to kiss his lips. Mick kissed him back, until Tommy fell limp once more on his chest, and then closed his baby blue eyes. 

_Perfection_. A word they wouldn't dare use out loud, but that was what it was. And Mick didn't want it any other way.


End file.
